Rune
Rune is a man, who was severely punished for a crime he did not commit (he was framed), and exiled to Earth. As a result, he was also turned permanently invisible. Rune is a skilled martial artist and fencer, who sometimes fights with his invisible sword, which he calls The Unseeing Blade (the link to the blades page is also invisible lol). Appearance and Personality Rune's clothes are visible, if he wears clothes, but the rest of him is not visible. He is naked, most of the time, though, which makes him COMPLETELY invisible. When Rune does wear clothes, he wears a long sleeveless jacket, like the one Nail wears in the Dragon Ball Z anime, except grey. He wears a white sleeveless tunic (like a gi shirt) underneath the sleeveless jacket, and wears camo pants and black boots. He also wears a red bandana, in the same style as Android 17. Rune's actual, visible appearance is not known, but he is most likely a Humanoid. However, Rune is permanently invisible unless he dies. If he dies, his appearance will be visible again. When Rune talks, his voice sounds much like the World Tournament Announcer (from Dragon Ball Z), and he often makes jokes. Despite the hardships that Rune has endured, he seems to be a happy go lucky person who jokes alot, but he is serious in bad situations. Well, usually...occasionally he does crack jokes in bad situations, much to the annoyance of others. He is also somewhat of a pervert and likes to read dirty magazines. Bio Rune was born on Nocktrent, the home planet of the Nocktren race, sometime in 1080. His father was a high ranking Nocktren soldier, and, growing up, his father taught him the art of fencing. Rune also learned Nocktren martial arts from his father, and the use of ki. When Rune was 15, an old hermit taught him how to use chakra. Rune also learned how to use negative energy, lightning, and cosmic magic. Rune's mothers line of the family were strong mechanics who built weapons for Nocktrent's defences. Deciding to become a mechanic, Rune studied at a university and became a mechanic, after graduating. However, in 1100, Rune was framed for the murder of a high ranking Nocktren government official. As punishment, he was exiled to Earth during The Herulean War, and turned permanently invisible. Rune tried not to let it get him down, and he trained hard, and lived in the wilderness. He would try to go back to Nocktren one day and cure his invisibility. Category:Pages added by Imperial WyrmCategory:Role-Play Articles Abilities and Techniques * Ki * Flight * Chakra * Negative Energy * Lightning * Cosmic Magic * Nova Star - A Cosmic Magic spell Rune uses that forms a huge star, made from energy. The Nova Star absorbs things, and can suck opponents into it like a vortex. It is very powerful, and if not controlled, the Nova Star can absorb whatever planet they are on, or do things even worse than that. * Cosmic Blade - Rune uses Cosmic Magic to create a giant sword, and slice the opponent, causing large amounts of damage. The Cosmic Blade can cut planets in half and destroy them, but only if Rune wants it to. Rune only uses this in desperate situations, as it takes a lot of his power. * Cosmic Bullets - Rune uses Cosmic Magic to fire bullets (made of Cosmic Magic) at the opponent, rapidly. * Cosmic Shurikens - Rune throws Cosmic Magic Shurikens at the opponent. * Negative Lightning Strike - Rune charges Negative Lightning and strikes the opponent with it. * Chakra Slash - Rune unleashes Chakra, slashing his opponent. This causes a flash of white light. Weapons Rune uses his Unseeing Blade, in battle, which is an invisible sword. It is a powerful sword, given to him by an old hermit, back on Nocktrent, but it was turned invisible along with his body, when he was exiled. Gallery Will add a gallery of invisible pics later. Lol jk Trivia * Rune is a Scandinavian name meaning "secret lore". Since it is a name referring to a secret, it is kind of a reference to Rune's invisible appearance. Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II